Forbidden Kisses
by Yugure-chawn
Summary: What will happen when Hermione kisses Professor Snape in the Potions Class? One-Shot. HG/SS Do not read if you don't like this pairing!


**I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JK Rowling**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em>It is forbidden to kiss Professor Snape in the Classroom<em>

_It is forbidden to kiss Professor Snape in the Classroom_

_It is forbidden to kiss Professor Snape in the Classroom_

_It is forbidden to kiss Professor Snape in the Classroom_

_It is forbidden to kiss Professor Snape in the Classroom_

_It is forbidden to kiss Professor Snape in the Classroom_

"Sir, I am finished", Hermione said, she put down her quill and started to massage her cramped fingers.

Snape looked up, "I hope you learned your lesson, Miss Granger, you are dismissed."

Hermione stood up and grabbed her belongings together, then she walked over to Snape's desk and placed the lines in front of him, "You probably don't believe me, so you can count them for yourself, sir."

She turned around and walked out of the classroom and closed the heavy door behind her and leaned against it.

_Flashback_

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat next to each other when Snape walked into dungeons, "Silence!", he sneered when some of the Hufflepuffs continued talking.

"Each of you has got some ingredients in front of you, who can tell me were we use these ingredients for?"

Hermione looked at them, Mint springs, Wormwood, Shrivelfig, Porcupine Quills and Castor Beans, her hand shot up, "Elixir to Induce Euphoria, sir, it induces a sense of irrational happiness upon the drinker –"

"Miss Granger", Snape said dangerous, "You will not speak until you are permitted, 10 points from Gryffindor, but as Miss Granger said, we brew the Elixir to Induce Euphoria today. You got 2 hours starting now."

As everybody worked on their potions, Snape walked around and inspected their work.

They were half way through their time when Hermione finished, Snape walked to her desk to inspect the potion when she felt a sudden pain in her finger, she moved her finger to her mouth as Snape grabbed her arm and shouted, "NO!" He was to late as Hermione already had her finger in her mouth, she blinked once and saw that Snape's face was only inches away from her.

She pulled her finger out of her mouth and closed the gap between their faces as she pressed her lips gently on his, they were soft and tender.

She pulled away and met Snape's eyes, he looked furious and funny at the same time, his cheeks were slightly coloured too.

"OUT. GET OUT!", he shouted at her, Hermione didn't hesitate and run out of the dungeons.

_End of Flashback_

So there she was, she had understand the reason for her detention, but she couldn't help it. Hermione had always admired Professor Snape, since her very first Potions lesson, he was smart and mysterious. It was the first couple of years she saw him as her superior, but in her 4th year it started to change in a crush, at the time she thought it was only a silly little crush, but after her time with Krum she noticed it was more.

Suddenly the door behind her opened and she felt backwards, she gave a little scream as she fell into a pair of strong arms.

"Miss Granger, why are you standing in front of my door?", she heard Snape whisper in her ears, she hadn't realised his face was so close to her.

She quickly stood on her own feet again, because if she stayed so close to him she would probably feint.

"I – Err… I was thinking, sir."

He looked at her, "Your detention ended an hour ago, Miss Granger."

Hermione's head shot up, "Sir –?"

"It is past curfew, Miss Granger, I will accompany you on your way to the Gryffindor Tower because I have to patrol the hallways."

Hermione slowly turned around and walked to the Gryffindor Tower, she heard Snape's robes swish behind her. She felt like she had to say something to him, "Sir?", she looked behind her and met Snape's eyes, "Yes, Miss Granger."

"I am sorry about what happened this morning, I didn't know I spilled some of the Potion on my hand, and you where to late to prevent me from getting it into my system."

Snape stopped walking and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Silly girl, you should be more careful."

Hermione stopped also, "But sir, there was an error in the detention you gave me, was it on purpose?"

He looked curious at her, "What do you mean?"

Hermione took a few steps to him until she stood only a foot away from him, "Will, it said it's forbidden to kiss Professor Snape in the Classroom, but that doesn't mean it's forbidden to kiss Professor Snape outside the Classroom", with that she closed the gap between his and pressed her lips on his.

Once again she was surprised how soft and tender they were, but she was more surprised when Snape snaked his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss.

After a few minutes they broke apart to catch their breath, Snape looked at her, "Why –", he asked.

Hermione smiled, "Because I love you", she whispered, "You are dark, mysterious and your smell is intoxicating, all that summed up makes you amazing."

Hermione chuckled softly when she saw his blank expression, "Have you never noticed?"

"Noticed what?", he asked curious, "All of the girls in Hogwarts have a crush on you", he looked at her in disbelief, "You are not serious, are you?"

"I am", Hermione said, "but everybody is to afraid to tell you, I was too, but the Elixir to Induce Euphoria did something to me, so…"

She pressed her lips shortly on his, "I love you, Severus…"


End file.
